


Bite Me

by Egg_Tits



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Deepthroating, Gumball is a gumball, Gummy anatomy, M/M, Shameless Smut, maybe next time, sorry for no buttsecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg_Tits/pseuds/Egg_Tits
Summary: Marshall decides it'd be a great idea to tease Gumball. He was right.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 171





	Bite Me

  
Prince Gumball sat at the desk in his room reading over some very stressful, very stupid papers sent to him by the Council to read over for the next meeting. He already knew over half the things in the papers, and the other stuff was complete and utter bullshit. But he had to read it or the Council would know he hadn't when they asked him questions next month. Uuuugh. He just wanted to cuddle up in his soft bed and lose himself in a sweet, gooey romance novel that would make any normal person vomit by the end of it. He ran a hand through his hair, and when he brought it back down to his desk, he noticed some of the gum from his hair and stuck to the gum of his hand. Huh. Now that he thought about it, he'd probably forgotten to open his window this morning to let the air in, so he stood up and slumped over to his window. He yanked it open lazily, welcoming the cool breeze that slid over his sticky gum-body. He loved the Candy Kingdom at night; don't get me wrong, he loved it all the time, but his favorite was definitely the quiet evenings when he couldn't hear the sound of his beloved subjects' voices. Just the soft moan of the sweet-smelling wind as it swept a sugary breath over the rooftops of the Candy peoples' homes. Gumball also loved the moon; he loved how big and round it was(probably his favorite shape). He sighed contentedly and padded back over to flop down in his desk chair. He picked up the papers to continue reading them in all of their stupidity and slipped one of his bare legs under his behind. That was a habit he'd gotten into recently, since it was the summer: wearing just his boxers when he was in his room, I mean. Tonight, though, he did have on his old band T-shirt from Marshall Lee. 

  
Gumball continued his reading for another few minutes until he felt a cold chill run down his back. He sighed, thinking it was a breeze.

  
"Good Glob," He said, "I just opened that window." He slipped out of his chair once more and shut the window, exasperated. He began walking back to his desk, when he felt the cold breeze again, this time at the top of his neck. He shivered and looked around his room frantically. Oh Glob, he thought, is there a monster, or a ghost maybe? He hoped not. The rustling of pages met his ears and he spun around to face his desk where a floating shadowy mass rummaged through his "important" (stupid) documents. Said mass grabbed a handful of the papers and rocketed to the other side of his room, where his bed was. Now severely panicked, Gumball tried to stay calm as he grabbed the only sharp object in the room (a pen from his desk) and slowly crept toward where the dark mass was hovering.

  
"U-um. Excuse me?" Gumball stammered, "If you're not here to kill me, could you m-maybe give me those papers back and leave? I-I don't hold them in any particular fondness, but I do need them." The thing did not reply, only snickered and floated closer to the Candy Prince, who, upon closer inspection of the mass, determined that the face of the paper-snatcher was very familiar indeed.

  
"MARSHALL LEE!!" Gumball screeched angrily, "Get out of my palace you stupid vampire! Glob!" The mischevious vampire let out a blood-curdling cackle at that and floated away from Gumball with his arms around his stomach. 

  
"Haha! You totally fell for it, you prissy princess! You thought I was gonna kill you!" Marshall Lee howled as he wiped unsympathetic tears from his red eyes.   
Gumball's cheeks darkened as he rolled his eyes, "Glob, Marshall you're so childish, honestly." He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide the fact that he was wearing the shirt Marshall had given him years ago. "Can I have my papers back now? I really should finish reading them. Besides, I want to go to bed."

  
Marshall snickered and flew higher in the room, "Make me, Princess." He purred in delight as gumball huffed at his antics. 

  
"All right, I get it, Marshall. You can fly. Just give them back, please."

  
"Oh? Are you begging now? How cute." Marshall taunted as he flew slow circles around Gumball's head. He took this opportunity to snatch the small gold crown from amidst the sea of bubblegum-hair on Gumball's head. 

  
"Oh my Glob, Marshall! Can't you understand that I have a kingdom to run? Stop acting like a child and give me my stuff back! And leave, for Glob's sake!"

  
"Weeell~ I'm sorry we don't all have important princess things to do, but at least I know how to have fun sometimes, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass." Marshall scowled as he lowered himself to the fluffy, pink carpet of Gumball's room.

  
"Oh, bite me!" Gumball retorted angrily, only realizing the irony of his words when he spied the growing smirk on Marshall's lips. Gumball blushed at the implications held by that smirk and hurried to correct himself. "Marshall Lee! No! That's not what I meant and you know it! It's too distasteful." 

  
"Are you sure, Bubba? 'Cause I think you don't think it's distasteful at all. In fact, the look on your face right now leads me to believe you'd really like it if I did." Marshall's smirk lifted into a full-on leer, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. No accident at all, Gumball thought. The Candy Prince gave no reply, only turned his nose up and stood defiantly.

Marshall flew close behind Gumball and blew a cold breath onto his neck, causing the prince to shiver. "C'mon, Bubba. Just a little nip okay? You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, right?" Gumball cracked open one eye to see if Marshall was teasing him or not. To his surprise, he found a very sincere, almost vulnerable look upon the vampire's ageless features. His good heart gave in and made him reply.

  
"Oh, of course, Marshall. You're not a bad guy, just-" Gumball searched for the right word, " a little- bothersome- at times." He sighed and let his guard down, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him, and Marshall discarded the papers and crown on the floor in favor of sitting next to his favorite Candy Prince. Never mind that Gumball was the only Candy Prince that he knew of. The two immortals sat next to each other in a tense silence for a while before Gumball hesitantly leaned his head over to rest on Marshall's shoulder.

  
"I miss when we used to hang out." Marshall said quietly.

  
"We still can." Gumball offered. "If you want to, that is?" He asked shyly. Glancing up, he saw Marshall smile.

  
"We could hang out right now?" Marshall asked hesitantly. 

  
The prince sighed, sitting up, "Well, I would but I have to finish-"

  
Marshall cut off the taller boy with an angry huff. "Ugh, I should have known. I'm not as important as your stupid papers." He moved to get off the bed, but Gumball caught his waist and pulled him closer.

  
"No no! We- we can hang out now. The papers can wait!" Gumball pleaded. "Just-please don't leave." Marshall looked into his purpley-blue eyes before jumping into the prince's side, resulting in the two boys rolling around on Gumball's silky sheets, laughing their heads off. Somehow, amongst their grappling, Marshall's torso had ended up between Gumball's thighs, and Marshall stopped them from moving anymore. Gumball smiled and panted, closing his eyes happily. Marshall's eyes followed the goopy drip of gum sliding down Gumball's neck. He'd forgotten how hot the summer's in Candy Kingdom got. The vampire's hungry eyes trailed down the prince's gummy body as his brain flirted with the idea of sinking his fangs deep into the drippy, sweet gum under Gumball's navel. Then he noticed that the thighs encompassing his midsection were dripping gum and sticking to his flannel. And what pretty, pink thighs they were. They looked soft to the touch, but Marshall knew they'd just melt around his fingers. He glanced up to see if Gumball was watching him, but the prince's eyes were still blissfully closed. Smirking, Marshall leaned down and placed his cheek on one thigh and rubbed his face into it. It had some give to it and Marshal purred, pressing his cheek further into the sticky flesh. Gumball's breath hitched and he slowly opened his eyes. 

  
"Marshall? W-what are you doing?" Gumball said, propping himself up with his elbows. Marshall didn't reply. He dragged his cheek off of the prince's goopy thigh and multiple strings of gum hung from his skin back to the thigh they belonged to. Gumball's own cheeks flushed a gorgeous red color as he remembered that he'd closed the window again earlier. He just then realized how hot his room had become again. "Oh Glob, sorry Marshall." The Candy Prince stammered as he attempted to unstick his leg from his friend. Marshall brought his hand up to stop Gumball from moving. "M-Marshall?"

  
The vampire turned his face back to the prince below him, and Gumball noticed how much his friend's big, round eyes resembled the moon. Well, maybe a blood moon. Marshall Lee had other things than the moon on his mind, apparently, because Gumball froze when he felt something sharp and wet dig into his leg. He let out a gasp when he saw his vampire friend sinking his fangs into his gooey gum-thigh. He shivered when he felt a forked tongue lap up some of the sticky goo oozing from his thigh. "W-wait, Marsh-" Gumball cut himself off when he bit down on his knuckles. He whined as Marshall almost completely bit a gooey piece of gum out of his leg. Marshall let his jaw go slack, and he pulled off of the prince's thigh. The piece he'd been chewing on stood for a moment before melting back into it's original place on Gumball's leg. That was when Gumball realized Marshall hadn't sucked the red out of him, had only teasingly bit him. 

  
Gumball huffed loudly and let himself fall back onto the bed with a pout. "You could have warned me." He mumbled.

  
"What?" The vampire replied indignantly. "You were the one who said I should bite you!"

  
"Oh haha Marshall, very funny."

  
"C'mon, Princess! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that just a little bit." 

  
"Whatever!" Gumball crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. The two continued to sit there for the next few minutes, one dripping and the other smirking, before Gumball spoke again. "Well? Are you going to do it again or not?" Marshall's smirked deepened before he excitedly dove in for another mouthful of his friend's sweet gummy-flesh, this time closer to the boy's crotch. Gumball whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. His cheeks were flushed darker than they were before. Marshall repeated the same process as before and the pulled off, leaving a long string of saliva attaching his tongue to the area he'd bitten. He knew that to continue his path up Gumball's leg, the boxers would have to go. He placed a hand at the hem of said article of clothing and glanced up at gumball for permission. When his friend hesitated, Marshall assured him everything would be fine.

  
"I'll be gentle, Bubba. I promise." Marshall gave his princess his most pleading look, and Gumball gave in, nodding. The vampire slowly pulled the baby-blue boxers down Gumball's thighs and calves and left them at his ankles. Marshall repositioned himself between Gumball's thighs and licked a wet stripe up the one he'd been biting. He noticed that the prince's penis was semi-hard and felt his pride swell a bit. Gumball covered his face with his hands and moaned softly as he felt the vampire's teeth sink into the junction between his thigh and crotch. Marshall felt his own erection twitch as it pushed against his jeans and he rubbed into the sheets underneath him. He groaned into Gumball's crotch and felt his friend's dick harden fully against his pointy, sensitive ear. He pulled his teeth out of Gumball's skin and stared at the now hard-not-to-notice dick in his face. Hesitantly, he ran his forked tongue along the underside of the throbbing pink member. Gumball let out a gasp and moaned. 

  
"Glob, Marshall-please..." Gumball begged as he pushed his hips up into Marshall's face. The vampire narrowed his eyes and suddenly swallowed Gumball's dick in one go. Gumball responded by moaning loudly and bringing one of his hands up to run through Marshall's fluffy, black locks. Marshall bobbed his head up and down, gagging slightly whenever Gumball's tip touched his throat. He sucked in his cheeks and ran his tongue along the bottom of the prince's dick as he dragged it in and out of his mouth. Gumball started whimpering and his hips began twitching and pushing further into Marshall's throat. Eventually, their thrusts lined up and as Marshall went in, Gumball thrust out. They quickened the pace, and without warning, Gumball squeezed his dripping thighs around Marshall's head and shot a load of sticky goo down the vampire's throat. Panting, Gumball fell back against the sheets once again. "Glob.... sorry, Marshall." Gumball apologized, although, he didn't look very sorry.

  
Marshall laughed. "It's okay, Princess. You taste like honey anyway." He wiped his mouth and removed Gumball's thighs from his shoulders, gently setting them on the bed. He looked down at his friend and smiled at the worn-out look on his pretty pink face. Marshall stripped his own clothes off and settled in behind Gumball, cuddling into his warm neck. "Good night, Princess."

  
"Goo' nigh', Marshall." Gumball mumbled groggily into the sheets as he succumbed to the throes of sleep. Marshall smiled as he closed his eyes and followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking Game: take a shot everytime Gumball says Glob lol


End file.
